Syrus's Psychic Girlfriend
by glowinggemma
Summary: Jay: this is the story of our lil psycho! Zane: U mean psychic? Chaz: 4 1C I agree with Jaden! She's Psycho the title proves it! *shirley attacks Chaz* Jesse: remind me never 2 insult half the ship! Jim-And save some 4 the rest of us girl! Bastion: *sweatdrop* just read the summary inside because this is going no where!
1. Chapter 1

Chumley-good thing people listened to Bastion the buzzkill on this one right guys!

Bastion- hey wait a minute! What's With the name-calling! Jesse back me up here your nice and LIKEABLE!

Jesse- sorry bud, but I agree with Chumley here! But hey thanks for the compliment!

Jim- that was more of an insult to Chumley than a compliment mate, but least he's not in denial!

Bastion-denial!?

Zane- you're saying you deny it?

Bastion- *death stare*

Jay-don't You Mean Duckling Cuddling a kitten stare?

Bastion- Jaden you don't even know was's going on!

Crys- Ladies, Ladies calm down You're Both Beautiful!

Chaz- what are you doing here! Eavesdropping Like the little snoop you are ya Lil runt! *cue sparkles after 'awesome' putdown*

Crys- ok 1 that's not aputdownit's an incorrect and idiotic accusation! And 2 this is my story so how exactly is that Easedropping?

chaz- (ojama bros) the Chaz I mean boss isn't here right now please leave a message *Lame attempt at a beep mailbox full*

Aster- Are we gonna do this or not?

Alexis- nice to see some people can act mature!

Bastion-hey!

Alexis- without being a buzzkill or know it all!

Bastion-*pouts*

Syrus- Guys can we focus on the important stuff like I'm getting a girlfriend!

Crys- *rolls eyes* hey how about instead of bickering like an old married couple andwe get this triple yu-gi-oh crossover started!

Hassleberry-wait this is a triple yu-gi-oh crossover!?

Crys- *facepalm* uhg! Yes! This story takes place whenYugi's gang are all adults andthe summer afterJesse and them make it back to duel academy! Only when Jaden sent his friends back he got blasted to the World of Duel Spirits! The one  
/thatLuna went to and she alsounknowinglyhelped him getout! And he managed to findhis way back toDA about 3 months before school starts! So aboutmonth after where I'm starting! And finally while all this isgoing

on backin New Domino, which is tucked away in it's own little private corner of the world, Yuesi and themaredealing with their problems while Duel Academy finally has a mostly'normal' year without somebody trying to take overthe

world!Or at least not onethat theyhave to dealwith! Anyway hope you enjoy the story! glowinggemma doesn't own anything buther OC andideas! Bye oh and BTWI use American names since I find it easier! And Banner'sstill at theschool in this  
ok! Also please review and vote! Bye!


	2. Syria is such a lightweight

Am I the only one who has problems with the app! Ok, here's the deal, the original title was supposed to be Syrus is such a lightweight since I didn't have any better ideas but thanks to stupid autocorrect and since the stupid app won't let me fixthe  
title I'm stuck with it! Anyway I don't own yugioh! Hope you enjoy the story, and please review!

Crys PoV

I look out from the mouth of the cave, watching the skyline of Domino darken with storm clouds. It wasn't so bad now but that could change in an instant especially since lately storms have been getting worse and worse. A loud clap of thunder pulls meout  
of my daze, as the rain started to pound on the rocks above. I can tell it's going to pass over the cave before hitting the city itself. Looking out, I see that all the ships were almost all of them therewas this

one boat, that was still out there.

It was a yachtwith a sail, which was thankfully down. It looked like itwas two and half decks, and was probably really expensive too, but that still doesn't answer why itwasn't heading back. I mean,yes it'sheckof a

lot closer toherethan to theharbor, and most boaters don'tand won't dock here since A) its private property, and B) this place creeps people out. Which honestly ishow I like it, less peopleto distract me from

my research and such, but theboat wasn't moving atall. Any seasoned or intelligent boaterwould have headedin by now, so why haven't they? Heckeven if this was there first timegoing out they should have headed just

doesn't make sense to me, they're probably not very experienced, and chances are, don't knowhow tohandle thestorm, sowhy in the world aretheystill outthere? Are theyhaving engine trouble, problems with

theiranchor,some type of mutiny,or are they somehow just notaware of the danger they'recurrentlyinright now? I need a closer look. I think to myself

asI run inside,to grab my binocularswhen a bright flash and loudboomannounces that thestorm is almosthere. _Meaning time is running out._ I thought nervously. I look back atmy stuff,

my water duel-disk prototype gleamed in the dim lighting. I bit my lip. As worried as I was for whoeverwas on that boat,I was even more worriedabout people seeing **me** ,especially when I use my powers! My perfectly

normal fear ofbeing seen started towrestlewithmy conscience but it was anotherear-splitting clap of thunder, that after a moment of hesitation,had me grabbing the disk and my racingback to the mouthof the cave all

whiledesperately hoping I wouldn't need it. My best friend/duel spirit Harpie's Brother or 'Sky' as his sisters usually call himwas already

there,watching the boatwith deep concern. I look at the littleboat desperately trying to stayafloat while thewaves slappedit around like a toy. I lifted thebinoculars to my eyes. And peered though them quickly figuring

out that they are having anchor problems, whenI noticedthat nomatter what direction they tried to goin, the anchor line doesn't let itgo any farther.I chewed my bottom problems are not easy tofix

and ifyou'renot able to fix it mechanically, you have to fix it manually. Meaning goingout to physically cut the line, and in this weather, contrary to belief,it doesn't really matter that much if you'rewearing a life

vest or not. Since you'reprobably gonna end updead anyway. Sky regarded me with hisnormal passive yet worried/reassuring expression. "Let the cards guide you, Crystal. When have they been wrong?"He said, gently placing

mydeckin the slot holderbefore activating the shuffle. I look down at my hard work, which I made just to see if I light and shiny material showed me, a girl who wascomtiplating what to do when liveswere at risk but wasstill too scaredto

take one herself. I looked at my reflection with shame and annoyance for being so timid that I can't help someone in danger but was still thinking that they might be okay without mebefore mentally slapping myself for even considering microscopic

/odds that would only work if I was doing it! This continued until Sky's posture somehowbecame evenmore stiff, that gotreally scaredand worried. Before taking fewsteps back. Now Sky hadbeen with me for years, so

I knew him like the artwork of my favorite card designer/chum after my adoptive father! So I whatexactly he was capable of and howhe reacts tothings. Sky hadextremely sharphearing, meaning he could actually hear whatwas

happening on the ship from what he was, which he chooses todo instead of goingdown himself. Not onlyto save timethat could be spent saving them but also because of theoffchance that anyone the ship had the rare

ability to see duel spirits, only one of my many special abilities. Sky was and always had been very stiff in posture even when hewas completely relaxed. So him 'stiffening up' in thiscase probably meantthat somebodywas going

to try to manually cutthe line, and judging by his expression thatperson had argued that they werenot the strongest swimmer,if they evenknew how, I thought to myself as I tooka few moresteps back for good

luck. All while seriouslyhoping my heart wasinthe right place. 'Heart of cards don'tfail me now.' I whispered beforesprinting out at full speed, before jumpingof theledge. Oh yeah I probably should have mentioned

and/or explainedthat the mouth of the cave was about 2 stories high and was next to a bunchof jaggedrocks. So, if I don't drawthe right card,I'm deadmeat. That if Skydoesn't follow me down,ready to catchme in case this

act of selfless stupidity, Imean bravery, (I hope) goessouth, which he did. Time slows to a crawl, giving me time to really think about what I was doing, which kinda sucked since I wasn'table to stop or change my ,

Iwasstarting to near thepeak of my jump, the idealtime to either save the day or be saved and nothave this one be my last. The familiar and welcoming feeling of the the wind whipping through my waist length ocean blueand

lakefoam green ombréhair and face, giving me astrangesenseof security. Which to most would find reallyweird andironic,seeing as Iwas jumping of a 25foot cliff over sharp rocks and into 10-15

foot waves with only a spiritto catch me if I I was relaxed and felt safe. Iknew Sky would catch and save me if I fail butif I did no one would save the people on that boat! Which is what made me pinch thetop

card as tightly as I could so it wouldn't get lost in the windbefore slashing it through the air withall my might. I look at it moments before I hit my peak but instead they feel blind hours. Fear and worry for both myself and the boat

crawled up my throat. It was a card with no art work yet but it had aname. **Cure mermaid armor**. It was a card I asked my (foster) father to make for me and my special skills but I hadn't have a chance to test it since I didn't

know it was done, or that it was currently in my deck. Well, the cards have spoken, now let'ssee if they're willing to play. I place it in the spell/trap card zone and activate it, shouting it's name overthe wind, moments before I started

to go down and time sped up again. **"Cure mermaidarmor!"** I feltmy legs being pushed together as a comfortable yet tight material surrounded them. Pearly pinkgloves with fins materialized onmy arms.

Ifelt weight on my head and something replaced my ears. My hair andscalp tingled for some reason but the sensation stoppedonce I hitthe water. It was cold and made me gasp but I could somehow stillbreathe. ' _Whoa, Ponyboy reallyout-did himself this time, huh Crys.'_ Sky  
/said,slightly keeping his distance. _"Huh?"_ I said/thought. When some of my hairdrifted into my face. Only instead of it being lake foam green it was blonde. I immediately looked at my reflection in my duel disk and sighed in relief

seeing that it was only ombré blonde not the whole packet. Then I looked again and realized my hair wasn't the only change. Most of my physical features stayed the same with the exception of hair and ears which turned into gills. My outfit had also  
/obviously changed. Iwas now wearing a light pink armoredtank top with reddish orange scales on the sides and light pink fins on the straps, an armored reddishorange scaled skirt/tail, and lightpinkgloves. Around my neckwas

a blue jewel on a gold chain and on my head was a gold crown with a pink jewel in the center. Then I 'heard' a splash from above. I looked up and saw lounge chairs falling towards me, making me get my tail in gear. Fortunately, I usually prefer swimming  
/like a mermaid, meaning I use my whole body and don't kick my legs to move. I also realized I was now a much stronger swimmer.


End file.
